vERONICA Mars season 5, after fbi internship
by PainfullyAwkward
Summary: Veronica returns to Hearst after the F.B.I internship to find alot of things have changed. I do not own Veronica Mars
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome home Mars!" A familiar voice called out as she walked off the plane.

"Vinnie, you came all the way to the airport just to be the first to greet me!" Veronica teased thinking: why was Vinnie here? Where was her Dad, she talked to him yesterday, he said he'd pick her up.

"Don't flatter yourself Miss Mars; I came here because your daddy can't come. If you haven't heard, I recently made Sheriff of Neptune." He gloated. "And your father was caught sneaking into the station, and was identified as the thief that also broke into my mum's house, hence he's in interrogation."

"Interrogation? For breaking into your house?"

"Ha-ha, no I do not live with my mother, come on Mars we better get going." Vinnie replied picking up one of her bags.

"So you just came here to gloat?" Veronica questioned.

Vinnie ignored her, and got distracted by a turkey stand outside.

"Hey, Mars help me find a good Turkey for Christmas dinner, coz your most likely gunna be spending it with us, you know coz your dad's gunna be in jail."

Veronica rolled her eyes and began to wonder why they would have a stand for Turkeys outside an airport.

"Oi you!" Vinnie yelled out to the owner of the stand. "Do these Turkey's get any bigger?"

"No Vinnie, they're dead," remarked Veronica.

-

-

-

"Home sweet home, see ya round Mars," Vinnie said as he dropped her suit case in her main lounge. "I loved to stay, but you know, I'm Sheriff. Maybe some other time."

"Good bye Vinnie," Veronica demanded while she held open the door.

Veronica was finally alone, no Vinnie. At last, she had time to think. Reflect on her time at the F.B.I, she had learnt so much, but she was glad to back home, even if her dad was being held down at the station. How was Wallace she thought and Heather, Mac and... Piz. She broke up with him two weeks into the internship. He didn't exactly take it well.

"Ding-Dong" The door bell rang.

Veronica walked to the door and peeked through the blind.

"Dick, what do you want?" She asked while swinging open her door.

"He Ronnie, how's it going? I heard you were back, so I thought I'd just pop by, see how you are."

Dick walked into the house gazing around. Something was different about him, he wasn't as... Dick.

"I need your help."

Veronica was about to rub it in his face, but then notice a small tear come down from his eye. Was the great Dick Casablancas... crying? She didn't know what to say, she'd never seen Dick so vulnerable.

"What's the problem?" Veronica asked trying to console him.

"Well, you know how Beav started that real estate thingo?" He explained trying not to make eye contact. "Kendall's name was on everything, and now... and now she's got millions, and is trying to get her hands on more Casablancas estate, she wants the house, everything.

"Dick, Kendall's...dead,"

"Didn't you hear? She survived the bullet, I need you find a way to stop her, do whatever you do and save my money and what's left of my family's reputation." Dick said getting a little more frustrated, raising his voice.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do," Veronica replied quietly.

"Thanks, Ronnie. I guess I'll see you back at campus." Dick said while walking out of the apartment.

Vinnie Van Low picked her up from the airport, Dick Casablancas just asked for help while almost bursting into tears and Veronica's dad was in interrogation. This wasn't exactly how she imagined coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: The chapters are really short, sorry; I promise I'll try to make them longer.**

Veronica pulled up into the car park of Hearst and spotted an old friend.

"Hey V!"

"Weevil, how's it going?" Veronica walked up to him.

"It's been boring without you V, now... show me some love."

Veronica gave Weevil a big hug, she had missed him, and he was the first person she'd talked to since she'd got back that wasn't on the list.

"Damn girl, you got back, like what the s'morning? And you haven't come to give me my souvenirs?"

Veronica dove into Wallace's arms; she had missed him the most. She never wanted to let go.

"So, where's my present girl?" Wallace joked. "I missed you Veronica, it has been torture without you."

"I missed you too," Veronica replied well aware that Weevil was still there rolling his eyes.

Veronica walked towards her car and pulled out a massive box, almost as big as her.

"Wallace this one's for you."

Wallace was speechless; he just dived on top of the box and started to open it. Veronica pulled out a long skinny package from her car.

"And this one's for Weevil."

"I love you girl!" Wallace shouted as he glanced at his present. It was a new remote controlled aeroplane, much like his old one but 5 times bigger.

"I'm glad you like it, we can take out for a spin later, but first I have to find Mac."

Weevil finished unwrapping his to find a broom, not just any broom; it had his name engraved and flames down the side.

"You really know how to win a man's heart V," Weevil remarked admiring his new broom. "Now I can clean the halls of Hearst with style.

Veronica remembered buying the broom; it was actually Trina's suggestion. Trina. She gave her a present to give to Logan.

"Veronica!" Mac yelled and almost bowled her for a hug.

"Hey, I can't talk now I really need to find Logan, have you seen him."

"He doesn't really visit that much, you know coz he and parker broke up. I think Dick and him a throwing a party tonight at the Neptune Grand or something... that's just what I heard.

Great, so on her first day back she was going to have to crash an out of control 09ner party.


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica walked onto the elevator of the Neptune Grand, to find a familiar face.

"Clarence Weidman, it has been a while," Veronica exclaimed.

"Miss Mars, I trust you're staying out of trouble, minding your own business," He teased.

"You know me," Veronica replied.

The door opened and he stepped out.

"Good bye Miss Mars, it's a pity your father didn't make sheriff, he's a good man."

Veronica smiled and the doors closed. She walked out of the elevator and knocked on Logan's apartment door.

"Ronnie, what a surprise," Dick greeted her with his goofy grin upon his face. "Have you found much dirt on Kendall yet?"

"Dick, it's been two hours since you last talked to me, is Logan home?"

"Nah, he's down at the station, probably sharing a cell with your dad." Dick explained. "He was accused of robbing a house."

-

-

-

So Logan and Dad are both being held in custody for break in and theft.

"Veronica Minx, miss me already?" Vinnie asked.

"You're outside my house; generally I don't come here to see you."

"It must be good know your dad and Echolls got bail," he explained while finishing off a large pizza.

Veronica walked into the house to find her Dad and Logan sitting around the table looking at some pictures.

"Did you guys make up, are you friends again?" Veronica asked suspicious of why her dad would let Logan in the house.

"Hey, there's my little F.B.I agent," her dad yelled. "How was it? Did they ask you to work for them A.S.A.P?" He gave her a big hug.

"Ok Dad you can let go now, so why are you and Logan suddenly having play dates?"

"'Don't get the wrong impression sweetie, he's just helping identify some people. I've been in a cell all day, so while I go for a shower can you go through our book with Logan." He asked running off to the bathroom.

"Hey," Logan said awkwardly.

"Hi."

It was silent for a while until Logan stuck out his hand.

"A hand shake, seriously?' Veronica laughed.

"I thought a hug might be a bit awkward."

"Can it get more awkward?"

Logan walked up to Veronica and hugged her. It felt like forever, she had missed Logan. Forever wasn't long enough though, she wanted to keep hugging longer, but it might jeopardize their... friendship?

"You still smell like promises," Logan chuckled.

He looked into her deep blue eyes and saw all the memories they've had together, in the bathroom, his car, the surprise party... they have had some good times.

**Author's note: I've always love Lamb and Veronica as a couple, but it would just be to fantasy to make him and Kendall come back from the dead. Sorry about the awkwardness between Logan and Veronica but I'm trying to make their relationship have a touch of reality. **


End file.
